Fun with Hidan (Akatsuki interview)
by BloodyMoonX
Summary: This is just an idea i had a while ago, and Akatsuki interview! I originally thought of only Hidan and a few of the Akatsuki, but it would be better to make it THE Akatsuki! If anyone has a request of interviewing a member feel free to ask So, to make it good I need your questions for this one, ask away, no matter what. Even what Hidan thinks of toothpaste, lol XD


Ahem, as I said up there (look up)

This is an interview and I need questions, no matter what even if the question is

"What does Hidan think of toothpaste?" I have an idea for that!

This involves the Akatsuki, if anyone has a request of a certain character feel free to ask ^^

Anyways, to the toothpaste question :D

Oh, and if people want it to be an real interview or more like a story version, tell me!

I sat in the room alone with Hidan from the Akatsuki. I was able to get n interview, after offering Kakuzu some money he made him do the interview.

"*cough* I would like to ask you a question." I said with a smile, he growled at me.

"Hurry the fuck up so I can leave and find someone to sacrifice." He said and then narrowed his eyes at me and grinned.

"Don't even think about it." I growled and he grunted and pouted.

"As I was saying, I have a question and you have to answer truthfully." I said and he glared at me.

"Just ask the fucking question!" he said and I nodded with a very serious face.

"What do you think of toothpaste?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"What kind of fucking question is that?!" he roared getting up ad glaring at me with big demon eyes.

"Well, the readers want to know." I sad and blinked at him.

"It a fucking question about fucking toothpaste! What kind of readers do you fucking have?!" he shouted at me and I put a finger to my chin thinking.

"Good ones since they're reading what I write." I said and winked at the readers that are reading now.

"…"

"…"

"You're fucking insane, you know that?" he asked me and I sighed nodded.

"Tell me something I don't know, anyways, answer my question." I said and held a pen to the clip board and paper I had along with the tape on the table to get every word on tape for later and as blackmailing proof *wink, wink*

"I don't fucking like it." He said and I blinked surprised I got an answer from him.

"Why not?" I asked him and he glared at me as he seemed to remember something.

"It makes the taste of blood disappear after I brush my fucking teeth." He growled and I sweat dropped.

"Why not get a toothpaste with blood flavor?" I asked him and he perked up.

"They have that shit?" he asked and I shrugged.

"Don't know, just said something." I said and he glared at me.

"…"

"…"

"I fucking hate you." He said and I grinned

"Love you too bro." I said and he rose an eyebrow at me.

"Is that so?" he asked and I glanced at him.

"Don't get your hopes up, your just like an immature and perverted brother." I said and got up from the chair. As I walked to the door I bend down avoiding a scythe being swung at me.

"Die Bitch!" he shouted as I closed the door and passed Kakuzu and Itachi.

"How did it go?" Kakuzu asked and I shrugged.

"He gave me and answer and I wrote it down, I even got it on tape as blackmail material." I said with a smirk.

"The money." I nodded and took an envelope from my pocket.

"Here." I said and gave him the envelope with the money.

"What question did you ask him?" Kakuzu asked as he counted the money.

"What do you think of toothpaste." I said and he and Itachi looked at me.

"Hn." I nodded.

"I know, I know…" I said and Kakuzu blinked.

"What is he doing now?" he asked and I glanced at Hidan's room.

"I called him a perverted brother, I hope he doesn't have a crush on me." I said and Kakuzu shrugged.

"I don't care, all I want is the money." He said and they walked away and I made my way to my office to publish the question.

*crash*

I jumped a little and began to walk faster.

This brings us to the interview, what do you think? Good? Bad? Funny? Boring? I hope good?

Anyways, read, vote, comment and review ^^

BloodyMoonX XD


End file.
